


Планы тетушки Батильды

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #холиваркачеллендж, #чумазыйгельбус, AU, Alternate Universe, British English, Fluff and Humor, GGAD - Freeform, Gen, Humor, crossage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Тетушка Батильда хочет помочь двум хорошим мальчикам, одному из которых нужен помощник, а второму - присмотр. Первое знакомство.Кроссэйдж, Альбус старше.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 22





	Планы тетушки Батильды

В чем тетушке Тильде никак нельзя было отказать, так это в том, что, несмотря на образ жизни старой девы и кабинетной затворницы, круг знакомств у нее был на удивление широкий. За неполный месяц в гостях Геллерт успел познакомиться с именитыми учеными-теоретиками, зельеварами, алхимиками, африканским шаманом, настойчиво зазывающим тетушку замуж, парочкой надоедливых репортеров и даже с первым помощником английского Министра магии. Уж всяко беседа с такими людьми давала больше, чем однообразное, унылое обучение в Дурмштранге, рассчитанное на бездарных бестолочей! Да еще и тетя Тильда, посмеиваясь, утверждала, что главный бриллиант ее человеческой сокровищницы он пока не видел. Блистательный и гениальный Альбус Дамблдор читал в весеннем семестре лекции в Ильверморни, но вот-вот должен был вернуться на родину и, разумеется, навестить соседку и соавтора по нескольким научным работам.

— Альбус очень мил, Геллерт. И отличается приятной широтой ума, беседовать с ним подлинное удовольствие! Кроме того, он моложе всех остальных старых перечниц в моем окружении, и тебе будет проще найти с ним общий язык. Да и с твоими алхимическими опытами он поможет лучше, чем я, — Батильда выразительно косилась на закопченный, попахивающий дымом подвал, где теперь не реже двух-трех раз в неделю что-нибудь да взрывалось.

— Да, тетя, — вздыхал Геллерт и вежливо улыбался. У него крепло подозрение, что тетушка в блистательного Дамблдора была попросту немного влюблена. Ну, или мечтала сплавить кому-нибудь еще головную боль в виде внучатого племянника с неоконченным образованием. В конце концов, личное ученичество у мастера хоть и практиковалось в последние годы все реже, но при соответствующих рекомендациях давало право сдать квалификационные экзамены. Заканчивать же обучение в Хогвартсе Геллерт отказался наотрез, хотя тетушка намекала, что с ее связями это вполне возможно. Вот только казармы и муштры он за последние годы наелся с лихвой. А Дамблдор вдобавок слыл гуманистом с передовыми взглядами… Вот и проверим.

— Альбус, мальчик мой! Какая приятная неожиданность! Мы не ждали тебя так рано, ты не успел отдохнуть с дороги и уже навещаешь старуху? — щебетала тетушка, как будто бы не она, едва увидев вчера вечером зажегшийся в соседском доме свет, бросилась к плите стряпать, жарить, печь и колдовать над каким-то особенным заварным кремом с ревенем. И гоняла Геллерта с кухни все утро, заверяя его, что завтракать они будут в приятной компании, нечего перебивать аппетит!

— Мисс Бэгшот, — долгожданный гость поцеловал тетушке руку, чуть не уронив при этом шляпу. — У меня для вас книги от мисс Хиггс, я поспешил их принести. Прекрасная леди грозилась трансфигурировать меня навек в сову, если я не справлюсь с ее поручением…

Батильда расхохоталась.

— Это гранд-магистра трансфигурации-то в сову навеки? Ох, Альбус! Лалли, конечно, талантливая девочка, но не настолько! Книги нужно будет отнести в библиотеку, только позволь сперва представить тебе моего внучатого племянника, чтобы он не торчал неприкаянным столбом. Геллерт!

Повинуясь властному жесту, Геллерт приблизился, изобразил улыбку, готовясь отпустить комплимент с тончайшей, незаметной для собеседника шпилькой — прощать за просто так свой утренний вынужденный пост он был не намерен, этот любитель утренних визитов мог бы и поторопиться … И недоуменно захлопал глазами. На колдографиях в газетах и журналах Альбус Дамблдор выглядел образцово, даже его соученицы в Дурмштранге засматривались. Стройный, подтянутый, с лукавой улыбкой, в небрежно наброшенном на одно плечо пиджаке и с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей рубашки — всегда только одной… Выглядел он так, как и должен был, по мнению Геллерта, выглядеть человек, осознающий, что способен перетряхнуть этот завшивевший мирок.

На пороге тетушкиного дома стоял взлохмаченный молодой человек с вставшей дыбом косой, примятой на одну сторону бородкой, следами синяков под глазами и в криво застегнутом жилете. Дамблдор поймал взгляд Геллерта, тихо охнул и быстро провел над пуговицами ладонью, приводя себя в порядок, безуспешно попытался пригладить волосы… А потом подмигнул. Глаза у него были смешливые и яркие, как летнее небо в полдень.

— Очень приятно, мистер Гриндельвальд, мисс Бэгшот немало о вас рассказывала.

— Думаю, все же меньше чем о вас, мистер Дамблдор, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Уж слишком из вас удачный пример для подражания.

Дамблдор содрогнулся, кажется, даже искренне. Развел руками.

— Боюсь, удачный из меня разве что пример того, как поступать не следует. Не сумев выбрать между наукой и политикой, я попытался ухватить за хвосты двух фестралов разом… И стал еще рассеяннее, чем был. Если бы был последователен и посвятил себя трансфигурации, уже давно бы закончил исследования…

— Зато госпитали наконец стали работать как положено! — крикнула тетушка, уже успевшая убежать на кухню, чтобы проверить последнюю партию булочек в духовке. Судя по витающему в воздухе густому, теплому запаху, от которого сводило желудок, они как раз пропеклись. — И аптекарям пришлось принять регламент по ценам! Если бы ты еще прижучил этих шарлатанов из прошлого века, которые выдают за историю свои побасенки…

— Если вы говорите про Ромула Булстроуда, которого вы на последнем собрании гильдии историков гоняли зонтиком, мисс Бэгшот, то право слово, бедняга получил сполна, — откликнулся Дамблдор весело. — И вы преувеличиваете мои заслуги…

— Этот подлец пытался выдать свою подделку за рукопись одиннадцатого века! — гневно перебила его тетя, выплывая из кухни с ножом наперевес, но тут же разулыбалась, глядя на них, и стала привычной добродушной тетушкой Тильдой. — Да проходи же скорее, Альбус, дорогой, не стой на пороге!

Они пили чай с булочками, и с холодным окороком, и с крохотными тарталетками, и с фунтовым кексом, и с ранней клубникой… И первые минут пятнадцать Геллерт больше жевал и слушал, чем говорил, потому что мало что может сравниться с теплой булочкой, на которую намазано свежее масло и уложен тонкий пласт фруктового мармелада. Тетушке особенно удавался вишневый. Хотя сама она предпочитала булочки просто со сливками. Дамблдор налегал на кекс и звякал ложечкой о бока чашки, размешивая сахар, увлеченно пересказывая новости из МАКУСА.

— Грейвз все еще считает тебя британским шпионом, дорогой? — со смешком поинтересовалась тетушка, когда они закончили обсуждать ситуацию на границе с Мексикой.

— Вы не поверите, мисс Бэгшот, но да! Упрямый, как гиппогриф. И такой же гордый. Но Лалли пообещала сделать ему куклу вуду и проткнуть иголкой пониже спины, если он вздумает срывать мои лекции в Ильверморни, так что все наладилось…

— А как прошло твое общение со студентами?

— Я люблю преподавать детям, мисс Бэгшот. Они меньше подвержены предрассудкам и способны на неординарные идеи, когда не знают точно, как именно правильно. Жаль, что законы окончательно ограничат их, как только они покинут стены школы… И жаль, что уже в школах их пытаются поголовно заставить мыслить категориями Статута.

— Что ж, я знаю одного молодого человека, из которого оригинальность мышления не выбили даже дурмштранговские казармы. И ему очень не хватает твердой направляющей руки в его беспорядочных попытках объять все и сразу.

Геллерт подавился последним куском булочки и мучительно закашлялся. Ложечка Дамблдора звякнула особенно отчаянно и замолкла, а сам он замер, держа на вытянутой руке корзиночку с тем самым заварным кремом с ревенем. Тетушка Тильда, глядя на их ошеломленные лица, улыбалась не хуже разгромившего гоблинов полководца…

— Мисс Бэгшот… — осторожно начал Дамблдор, и тетя тут же его перебила:

— Ты видел наброски его работ по Чарам и Трансфигурации, Альбус, я сама тебе их отправляла. Мальчику нужен наставник! Позорно будет загубить такой талант.

— Но с моим беспорядочным образом жизни…

— Вот и заставишь Геллерта разобрать завалы твоих бумаг. Тебе давно нужен помощник.

Геллерт тихо фыркнул и глотнул чай, запивая вставшую в горле булку. Кажется, он был прав, и тетушка уже все за всех решила. Впрочем, и Дамблдор сопротивлялся не особо упорно. Будто бы был не так уж и против неожиданного ученика…

— Я думаю, мы забыли спросить самую заинтересованную в этом вопросе сторону, — тактично заметил Дамблдор и неожиданно прямо взглянул ему в глаза. — Мистер Гриндельвальд?

— Я регулярно взрываю котлы, — сообщил Геллерт, отставив свою чашку в сторону. — И экспериментирую с огненными заклинаниями, так что от вас на приеме в министерстве возможно будет пахнуть дымом. Еще я терпеть не могу ваш английский сплин и разговоры о погоде. И пироги с почками. И спросонья кидаюсь Режущими чарами, а еще у меня бывает плохое настроение после пророческих видений. Но думаю, для человека ваших талантов, это незначительные мелочи.

Дамблдор неожиданно усмехнулся. И взгляд у него из пристального и почти тяжелого стал насмешливо-теплым, а из уголков глаз разбежались почти незаметные морщинки.

— Что ж, думаю, с этим я смогу примириться. Да и помощь с бумагами мне действительно будет совсем не лишней. И я надеюсь, что смогу рассчитывать на часть чудесных кексов мисс Бэгшот в ее посылках из дома для вас?

Геллерт замер в молчаливом негодовании, не зная, как реагировать. За тетушкину выпечку его еще не продавали! Его — его! — согласны терпеть ради каких-то там булочек?!

А Дамблдор, мерзавец, ему еще и подмигнул. Снова. А потом опустил взгляд и ойкнул, увидев перемазанные заварным кремом пальцы, но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться платком или салфеткой, попросту слизнул белую завитушку. Еще и бороду перепачкал вокруг рта.

Геллерт, успокаиваясь, закатил глаза. И это чучело — мировая знаменитость?! Самый уважаемый волшебник в Европе? Всеобщий любимец? Его будущий наставник? И это конкуренции с ним опасался когда-то Геллерт?! Пф… Берегитесь, мистер Дамблдор! Я вотрусь к вам в доверие, возьму все, чему вы сможете научить меня, а потом подвину вас на пьедестале самого молодого и одаренного волшебника столетия! И уж будьте покойны, позабочусь о том, чтобы у окружающих сложилось правильное впечатление об образе настоящего гения, таком, о котором будет не стыдно рассказать потомкам!


End file.
